


El tiempo perdido

by Hisue



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, POV Scott, básicamente me enoja cómo lo tratan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: Scott sólo encuentra consuelo en Jean y Emma. Aunque una esté muerta y no hay futuro que pueda darle a la otra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues. Scott siempre ha sido mi X favorito, desde niña. Creo que es porque lo amaba de niña y todo lo que pasó le convirtió en adulto y entiendo eso. Como que mi amor creció con él.  
> Odio lo que le hacen en Marvel. 
> 
> Como sea, fic a medias inspirado en "El tiempo perdido", de Robe Iniesta. Aunque pueda parecer que no tiene mucho que ver.

**El tiempo perdido**

 

Sueña con Jean.

En sus sueños, son jóvenes como cuando se conocieron y es más valiente de lo que fue. Se confiesa antes, no pierde tiempo y cuando le ofrecen liderar a los X Men, lo rechaza, y la elije a ella. Sueña con ella, con el río de lava de su pelo y su olor, con su calma y su dulzura y su voz como el arrullo del mar en su mente. Sueña con cosas que no pasaron, con una casa que nunca compraron y el hijo que no pudieron terminar de criar. Es feliz en esos sueños, en los pocos momentos en los que duerme y su mente se desliza a esa fantasía, a ese pasado mejor y ese primer amor que le hizo creer que podían cambiar el mundo.

Tan joven, tan puro y tan imbécil. Como su amor por Jean.

Ella lo sabe. Emma lo sabe, pero le deja creer que no, y se engañan ambos cuando Scott le dice que ha soñado con ella y él sabe que ella sabe que miente. Pero fingen porque ambos necesitan guardarse el corazón y enfrentarse a un mundo que cada día los odia más. Fingen porque Emma sabe que él siempre va a necesitarla y fingen porque Scott no quiere tener otra cosa más por la que discutir.

¿No había sido ésa una época dorada? Con los uniformes y los enemigos y las batallas y las muertes e incluso así, con la certeza que ganarían, que nada podría vencerlos, con la estúpida certeza que nada saldría mal, que estaban allí para cambiarlo todo, para construir un futuro mejor. 

Ha crecido mucho en poco tiempo. Ha envejecido más de lo que denotan sus rasgos y se siente cansado más allá de sus fuerzas. Cuándo va a parar esto, se pregunta y sabe que la respuesta es nunca y se siente como un mentiroso cuando mira a la cara a jóvenes mutantes y les dice que pueden ganar, que crean, que deben seguir luchando. Cuando les dice que llegará el día en que puedan convivir, en que los mutantes caminarán por las calles y no habrá peligro de centinelas, de burlas, de odio. Se siente como un hipócrita y esas noches, rehuye a Emma y sueña con Jean.

El Fenix le mira, le quita los lentes y le besa, pero es Jean esta vez, Jean que no cae muerta, Jean que se muda con él a la casa que compartió con Madeleine, Jean, que tiene a Nathan en sus brazos. La fantasía duele cuando despierta y duele la figura semidesnuda de Emma en la oscuridad, que él ve como un cuerpo bañado en luz roja. Quisiera darle más, pero Emma no es Jean y no necesita cuentos de amor y sabe tan bien como él que no tienen salvación alguna, que el mundo los golpeará una y mil veces más, les exigirá más que a cualquiera y no les dará más que desprecio a cambio. Si no lo sabía antes, tiene los cuerpos muertos de niños en la mansión X y el recuerdo inmutable de Genosha. Si no lo sabía antes, tiene a los Vengadores, que se llevan a su gente cuando lo necesitan y le apresaron por defender a su raza, una a la que nunca se ocuparon de defender. No puede dormir. Descansa la cabeza en el vientre de Emma, el único lugar en el que se siente a salvo y completo, en el que puede creer que seguir y seguir y seguir vale algo la pena. Emma, que despierta, se burla de él y le besa luego y le deja dormir allí, sus brazos como un fuerte que le protegen contra el mundo y sus demonios.

Sospecha que ella, como Jean, es más fuerte que él.

Ve la mirada de sus compañeros, ve decepción y quiere preguntar qué es lo que esperan, qué es lo que quieren, porque él sólo intenta salvar a su raza, una raza destinada a ser erradicada y ya no sabe cómo hacerlo. Lo han agotado todo y nadie parece darse cuenta. El diálogo, los intentos de amistad, los intentos de darles el miedo suficiente como para que los dejaran en paz, ya que nada más funcionaba. No sabe qué quieren, qué debe hacer para complacerles y que dejen de hablar como si hubiera perdido su camino, como si el Cyclops que fue estuviera lejos, fuera otra persona. Pero es cierto y deberían entenderlo. Deberían entender que el Cyclops que fue se perdió entre batallas y decepciones, se perdió tratando de mantener junto un equipo sin Xavier y sin Jean, se fue perdiendo con cada mala decisión y arrepentimiento, cada vez que le traicionaron, cada vez que creyó que esta vez, esta vez sí, habían terminado de luchar. Deberían entender que este Cyclops del que todos están tan decepcionados no es más que un producto. Y que debe ser así o desmoronarse, y no sabe en qué momento esa X que nunca ha servido más que para marcarlos como un blanco, se volvió su forma de vida. No sabe en qué momento Cyclops se volvió su símbolo, si él es tan imbécil y no puede dormir y todo le sale mal. Pero lo necesitan, lo necesitan porque no tienen a nadie más, porque sabe que las cosas irán peor si se va.

La X pesa mucho y es insoportable algunos días, pero Jean le besa y Emma le abraza, Jean le dice que todo estará bien y Emma asegura que harán que esté bien, y no puede rendirse, no importa que sepa que una ya no existe y que la otra miente porque ambos saben que no tienen futuro.

Duerme entre las dos, la presencia fantasmal de Jean Grey a a su izquierda, la calidez de su piel y el olor a flores de su cabello. Emma abrazada a su espalda, fría como un diamante, cabello rubio que es incapaz de ver y por un momento, ese pasado se parece a un futuro que puede alcanzar. Por un momento. Hasta que despierta.


End file.
